twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Walter Wainright
Summary goes here! Abilities He is Human, so he has no Major abilities. However, throughout years of playing video games, he has been able to learn how most of them play out. He can master a game in a very short time, being better than people that have been playing it for years. He knows where his faults are, but sometimes he can get extremely angry if his team keeps bringing him down or killing him off. If he says it his team fault for losing, hes usually not lying. This has what has paid a lot of his bills, and also fed his weird cravings at times. His skills have earned him a lot of respect among st the gamer community, but also some enemies. While that usually isn't a problem, when a pissed off mutated person comes after you for winning a tournament, you can sometimes get in a lot of problems... One other thing he is good at, would have to be strategizing. He could easily come up with weaknesses and strengths for just about anything. He is a bit weird, but when you can think of the whole world in the same aspect of a game like he can, things fall into place. He's very good at games, even things as complicated as chess. He has always loved the thrill of pitting himself against someone else, especially when he gets put up against an exceptionally hard opponent. Biological Profile Appearance Walter comes in at around 5-10, not being too short or too tall. He only weighs about 150 pounds, his metabolism actually being quite high for a guy that mostly sits on his ass all day. Hes a brown haired boy, his hair never usually growing that long. He keeps it cut, as it annoys it when it begins to get his eyes or ears. His eyes are a light blue, and his usual dress is comfy or dressy. He was taught as a kid to look nice when you need to, because you only get first impressions once. When he was around 18, the friends he had weren't exactly the smartest group of gamers. It was all they knew, so they all decided to get tattoo's of their favorite games. Walter's favorite had to be the Legend of Zelda series, considering that it is what got him into gaming in the first place. He got the tattoo of the triforce and eagle on his back, it also meaning something else to him. Being the big Nerd he was, (and still is...) He got it for the reason of it hopefully giving him, Wisdom, Courage, and Power. He still pretty much needs all three, but he doesn't seem to want to think about that so much... Personal Belongings He doesn't usually carry much on his person, but he does like to have some sort of game to play to keep him from fidgeting. His restless leg syndrome causes irritating problems, so instead he'll distract himself with a DS or something of that manner. Personality Walter grew up a sort of sheltered/moving lifestyle. When he was young they were always moving around because of his dad's job, and so he never really got a chance to make any... actual friends. And the fact that he is so shy doesn't help him much out either. He never really got too attached to anyone, or any girl he thought he liked he had to learn to piss off when he told them they were leaving. This weird lifestyle that his parents brought on kinda messed up his social skills, making it hard for him to keep a good conversation going. Now if you catch him talking to a guy about certain things, then he should be all good. But mainly where his shyness kicks in is with beautiful women. It has always been his Achilles heel, his mouth beginning to spot nonsense and possibly lines he's seen from movies. His mouth always seem to let loose his shyness secret, and he hates it. He wishes he had more confidence, but he's slowly working on it. But he does seem to connect rather well with gamer women however. I guess it's just a love for the same thing, but it usually extreme boosts his confidence when he finds out they're gaming like he is. He is a really good friend when you get to know him, helping people out whenever he can. He is a bit submissive after, giving into helping his friends and doing other stuff way too easily at times. History Walter didn't have what you would call the... normal childhood. His dad had a job as a prison guard, always keeping them on the move. He grew up with only his dad, who was always working. His mother dissapeared when he was young... although his father would never tell him why. He would never really talk about it, always changing the subject or shying away from the question whenever Walter would ask. This always caused fights between Walter and his father, putting even more space between the little bit of a relationship he shared with him. Then came that fateful day when he got his first computer. His dad had originally brought it home for himself... but soon found out that Walter would steal it for gaming. Walter quickly found that addiction as a child, playing every game on every system he could find. His dad would always use games as a way to make things up to him. Whenever he would miss something from school, a new game would find it's way into Walter's room. It was a unspoken language within the house, always easing the fights down between the two. Sometimes he would try and play with his poor child, but he just couldn't keep up. The sad thing was before the shift they moved around so much that he never really made any true friends. Sure he made friends from school that he could hang out with, but give them two weeks after he was gone they would forget about him, same as always. He always hated his dad for this, but eventually got used to it, used to the tears that came from these supposed friends. Eventually, his social skills began to fade, making his high school life a living hell. He would always just be focused on getting home, wanting to play the newest game he had gotten. That all changed however when the shift happened. The whole world seemed to turn into a dark place, and since they were living in the city when it happened, they couldn't have really fought they're way out. Walter was sitting at home, when one of his dad's oldest friends from New York showed up at his door. He had thought it weird, that his dad wasn't around the house for the past few days. He hadn't called, but sometimes he got held up at the prison, working extra shifts or just helping during a riot or something like that. Then again, he usually did call when things like that happened, making sure his son was taken care of. The wan was named Jimmy, and he was one person that Walter actually recognized. He had come to tell Walter that his father had passed away in a prison riot, some of the inmates experiencing weird powers, and apparently using them to completely overpower the guards. His dad was killed during the riot, and his dad had always asked that if something was to happen to him, Jimmy would take him in and teach him the world works. His dad hadn't been able to be such a good father that he had wanted to be, and Walter was never the same. Jimmy gave him a small job, him sometimes causing more problems at the buffet then he was worth. But Jimmy always put up with him, knowing he was grieving over his father. Anything left of his social skills went out the window then, him having to move to an apartment not even a block away from where he worked. He hid himself away from the world, hiding within either his video games, or his job. His whole plan for college had went right out the window, he just couldn't afford it and couldn't find the motivation to do so. So he put his skills to the test and is now doing everything in his power to win gaming tournaments and make a name for himself in the gaming world. His dad had one thing right. "If your good at something, don't give up on it and make damn sure you show everyone else what you got." So he makes a tribute to his dad every time he starts a tournament, and every time he wins he tributes his dad and visits his grave. He truly mourns the fact that his dad is gone, but is trying to make the best of it. He gets along with Jimmy... but sometimes they just don't see eye to eye. Relationships Allies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line Copy your time line into this spot. Do NOT copy from edit mode (which will give you bbcode, which you don't want because it's a pain to edit). You have done this right when the wiki has automatically picked up the links and they are copied over for you with the copied text. Since there's no font colors on the wiki, use italics instead to signify completed threads. Trivia Interesting facts about your character here. Category:Humans Category:Factionless